Question: In geometry class, the girl to boy ratio is $6$ to $10$. If there are $50$ boys, how many girls are there?
Solution: A ratio of $6$ girls to $10$ boys means that there is a group of $6$ girls for every group of $10$ boys. If there are $50$ boys, then there are $5$ groups of $10$ boys each. Because we know the ratio is $6:10$ , there must be $5$ groups of $6$ girls each. There is a total of $30$ girls in geometry class.